


Hit the Ground Running

by SweetAsLemons



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fake AH Crew, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAsLemons/pseuds/SweetAsLemons
Summary: After a lifetime in and around Liberty City, Michael Jones goes for one last long-con and flees to the other side of the country with the takings.All he wants from there on out is a quiet life, one that will make him happy.Geoff, who he meets soon after moving, can offer him one of these things.
Relationships: Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I've been working on for a while now, maybe even over a year at this point, but have never got it to a position where I've thought I had enough to start posting it.
> 
> I'm posting this chapter not only to test the waters and see if people are interested in this; but also in the hopes that it will encourage me to work faster on it.
> 
> As always, feedback is very much appreciated.
> 
> Hope you guys like it, let me know!

Michael had left Liberty City to get away from trouble. Admittedly, trouble he had caused, but still trouble that would have ended with him at the bottom of the Humboldt river.

He'd run a long con on Bradley Whitaker, some born-rich legacy bastard who considered himself an entrepreneur because he threw money in different directions and hoped he got some back. Michael had casually bumped into him one night, introducing himself as a stockbroker, and flashing some cash at the bar to sell the lie.

He'd been working the guy for months to get him to trust him, to believe the insider trading information was legit, and he'd repaid his trust by walking away with the $1.2m cash Bradley had handed to Michael for stocks that didn’t exist.

It had been so easy: Michael thought it would take a few good tips before Bradley reached for the golden lamp. He thought he’d get a few hundred thousand from him, and would have been happy with that. He hadn’t realised just how greedy the guy was.

-

"We made some good money off that tip," Bradley praised as he tapped a line of coke out onto the coffee table, straightening it with his credit card.

"Of course we did, I told you it was a sure thing. Now we just lay low," Michael had answered coolly, not looking up from his phone.

Bradley sorted the line messily, sniffing heavily afterwards. "Your friend on the inside not got any other, what did you call it? Hunches?"

Michael snorted, "Of course I've got more, but you start small, and you space this shit out," he said, finally looking up to make eye contact with Bradley. "Don't fly too close to the sun."

"Well how long do we wait?" Bradley pressed impatiently, starting to get antsy.

"Just a month or so, let everything go on without suspicion, then we do it again.”

“But we barely made $80k with that,” Bradley protested.

Michael laughed jovially, “you just said that was good money.”

“Yeah, but what if we can do better?”

“I mean, we could try going for a bigger take, if you wanted," Michael said unsurely, happy to let Bradley press the issue.

Bradley nodded quickly, eyes wide and tongue darting out to wet his lips. "How big?"

Michael smirked, sitting forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Depends how much dough you've got to throw at it."

Bradley gave him a half-deranged smile, "Oh, I got a lot for this, Vinnie, a hell of a lot."

-

Six weeks later, Michael had given him the tip-off: some IPO that Michael told him was going to be a heavy hitter in Big Tech, had him deliver him the funds in cash "for security, it'll be harder to trace back to you this way", and had left Liberty City.

He'd used his credit card – the one under ‘Vinnie’ – at a few different places on the way to Chicago, then ditched his car in place of a second-hand Craigslist purchase - all cash. Bradley could spend some time looking for him in two of the most populated cities in the US, hopefully that would tire him out.

After Chicago, he’d driven a few more hours to be safe, slept a few hours in the car, then continued on to what would be his new base.

Two and a half days after he left Liberty City, he arrived in Los Santos itself.

-

The first day in the city, he'd crushed the car, put the majority of the cash in a private safety deposit box, keeping some back for his immediate expenses, bought a hotel room, and got some fucking good sleep, exhausted after the near-constant driving. 

The second day, he met Geoff.

-

He'd gone to get some food in the evening and decided that he deserved a celebration drink.

He'd been in the bar less than half an hour when a man settled onto the stool next to him, ordering a soda and turning to look over the room.

Michael glanced over at the man, eyeing the way he leaned back against the bar on one elbow as his heavy-lidded eyes swept the room appraisingly, one corner of his mouth pulled up in a soft smile.

Michael glanced down to the tattooed fingers laced together, the details of the symbols obscured in the dim lighting, but the ink continued over the back of his hands to disappear under the cuff of the man’s black bomber jacket.

Michael’s mind began filling out the checklist for him: older guy, check; tattoos, check; kind of hot, check. OK, Michael, just take it easy.

"You looking for someone?" Michael asked casually, looking over his shoulder to join him in surveying the bar.

The man's attention snapped to Michael, the smile lingering. "Just appreciating my Kingdom," he answered cockily, gaze returning to the other patrons.

"So you're a regular, huh?" Michael guessed.

The man laughed shortly. "Is that your version of the 'You come here often?' pickup line?" his let his head loll slightly to the side to fix Michael with a pointed stare, his gentle smile turning to something more challenging.

Ok, flirting...Michael could do this. "And if it is?" Maybe he couldn't do this.

The man's eyes swept down his body then back up to his face, catching for a long moment on his lips before meeting his eyes. He turned to fully face Michael, sticking out his hand in offering. "I'm Geoff," he said simply.

"Michael," Michael answered, shaking Geoff's hand.

-

They'd talked for a while, and Michael found that their senses of humour matched well. Before long, Geoff began easily touching Michael: a hand on Michael's bicep as he laughed, other hand splayed across his own chest; resting his hand on Michael's knee as he leaned in close to him to speak; or on Michael's shoulder as he ordered more drinks and asked "what are you drinking?" as the bartender waited.

The final straw was Geoff's hand creeping up from Michael's shoulder to stroke his thumb against his neck. Michael swallowed under the heat of Geoff's stare.

"How much have you had?" Geoff asked, nodding to Michael's glass.

"Only a couple," Michael answered. He felt fine, inhibitions lowered, but head still mostly clear. 

"You still good?" Geoff asked.

"Fuck yes," Michael answered. 

Then Michael was following Geoff across the bar and through a backroom door.

The moment it was closed, Geoff had him pressed against the wall of the narrow hallway, arms boxing him in against the wall as he kissed him soundly. 

"Are we meant to be back here?" Michael asked breathlessly when they pulled away, one hand resting on the back on Geoff’s head to keep him from pulling back too far.

"It's fine," Geoff assured him as he kissed down his neck. "The boss is the only one who comes this way, his office is just down there," he explained as he rucked up Michael's shirt to see his stomach.

"And he's ok with this?" Michael pressed. 

"What's wrong, baby? You scared of a little danger?" Geoff teased, the pet name coming easily.

Michael scowled and shoved Geoff hard against the other wall. The older man looked like he would apologise for a moment before Michael was on him, kissing him fiercely and working his belt open between them.

"You got anything?" Geoff asked as he returned the favour, opening up Michael's jeans.

"No, I wasn't planning for a hook-up tonight, you?"

"No plan, but fucking ecstatic now that it's happening. We'll have to go old fashioned," Geoff said, pulling Michael out of his boxers and licking a broad stripe across his palm before taking him in hand.

Michael groaned, letting his head fall forward to Geoff's shoulder. "Fuck, that's good." And it was, it felt like Geoff was dragging out months of tension with each stroke. It had been so long since he’d had anything other than his own hand, and even that was lessened by the stress of the con he’d run on Whitaker.

"Wait until I really get my hands on you," Geoff murmured, and Jesus if it didn't sound like the best kind of threat. "Gonna take you apart, Michael. You like being fucked?" 

Michael pressed his lips together to quiet his moan at the words, picking his head off Geoff's shoulder to nod up at him, fisting one hand in Geoff’s sleeve.

"Yeah, you do. Fuck, gonna open you up real sweet, take my time with you when I've got you under me, then I'm going to fuck you real hard, see how loud I can make you scream while Daddy breeds you up."

"Fuck!" Michael's eyes dropped closed for a second, and when he opened them, they locked onto Geoff's. "So, you're a real zero-to-a-hundred kind of guy, huh?" he teased, dropping his hand back to Geoff's crotch to pull out his cock as well, eyes never leaving Geoff's. 

"I don't half-ass anything in this life," Geoff told him.

"Jesus, no you don't. What, one day you just went 'if I'm going to have a cock, I'm going big'? Fucking Christ," Michael cursed and Geoff let out a small laugh, quickly cut off by a groan as Michael ran his thumb over the tip, catching on-

Michael's eyebrows flew up, gaze finally leaving Geoff's face to focus on the cock in his hand, or more accurately, the piercing through the head of said cock.

"Something wrong?" Geoff asked, giving Michael a stroke that had his eyes fluttering. 

"Only that you can't fuck me now," Michael told him as he moved his own hand in time with Geoff's. 

"You ever had a piercing inside you before?" Michael shook his head. "I'll show you what it's like next time. Do you want that?" 

"Fuck, I hope you do, bet it feels so good."

Geoff made a vague noise, shrugging slightly. "I've had no complaints about it, I'll say that much."

Michael laughed breathlessly and sped up his hand on Geoff's dick, thumbing at the piercing every now and then.

"Fuck, that's good, baby," Geoff praised, head falling back against the wall. "Want to make you come, come on, baby, what do you need?"

Michael let out a small groan, eyes falling closed again. "Fuck, do you always talk this much?"

"Depends, do you like it?" Geoff asked, tone teasing. 

"Obviously!" Michael bit out, thighs starting to shake. Standing up was not his favourite position, he had to put too much focus on staying upright.

"I can talk you off if that's what you need," Geoff told him. "I had fantasies mapped out the second I thought you were interested."

Michael's hand was losing its rhythm on Geoff's dick now, and he tipped his head forward to rest against Geoff's shoulder again, the older man's hand coming to rest of the back of his neck, a grounding weight holding him down while his other hand continued to send him higher. 

"Tell me," Michael had meant for it to come out in the same casual tone as before, maybe a little commanding, but it sounded more like begging. 

"Fuck, Michael. I'm getting you naked next time, that's at the fucking top of the list. Then I want you bent over the nearest surface. You're making such pretty little noises now, I want to hear the kind of sounds you make with my tongue in your ass."

Fuck, Michael thought as he groaned, gripping Geoff's jacket tightly, the guy was definitely going over 100 now, and definitely not slowing down any time soon.

"I want to see if I can get you to make a mess of my desk with only my tongue. You ever come without a hand on your cock before, baby?"

Michael nodded, he had only a handful of times, and all of them alone in his apartment in Liberty City, spread out on his sheets with a vibrator pressed against his prostate.

"Fuck, I can't wait to see that. You going to let me fuck the cum out of you before I fill you up with mine?"

"Jesus Christ!" Michael exclaimed, hips stuttering as he approached the edge, pulling back from Geoff's shoulder to take gasping breaths. "Your fucking mouth, I'm going to come, fuck!"

"That's it, come for Daddy," Geoff coaxed, stroking Michael faster and watching his face intently as he started coming, Geoff's hand carefully angled over the head of his dick to catch it.

Michael opened his eyes, panting heavily, feeling the flush across his cheeks in the aftermath of the orgasm. "Fuck," he gasped again. 

"And that's just my hand," Geoff gloated.

As if reminded, Michael set him own hand in motion again, intent on getting Geoff off as well. "I'd say your mouth helped as well, fucking filthy."

Geoff groaned low, relaxing into Michael's touch. "Like you said, I go big, baby."

Geoff lifted his hand away from Michael's cock, keeping it cupped. "Such a messy boy," he teased, then took hold of Michael's wrist with his clean hand, moving it off his cock. "Here, everything is better with lube," he joked as he smeared Michael's cum down his own dick.

"Fuck, you're something else, you know that, right?" Michael said in awe.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Geoff questioned. Michael knocked his hand out of the way, taking hold of the now-slicked cock with both hands and resuming his stroking. 

"I'll let you know," he answered as he leant in for another kiss, managing to keep Geoff quiet for only a handful of seconds before he pulled away.

"Christ, you're good with your hands, fuck, it's good," even having already gotten Michael off, it seemed that Geoff still couldn't stop speaking, head resting back against the wall. "You looked so good when you were coming, it made me want to put you on your knees and come on your face."

Jesus, the guy really had a thing for come, for making a mess, Michael thought to himself. He could lean into this.

"You'd send me back out there with your jizz drying on my face?" Michael teased, making Geoff groan.

"They'd probably think you'd look fantastic as well," Geoff assured him. "Fuck, your mouth was hanging open, could use it like target practice," Geoff mused, stroking his thumb across Michael's bottom lip, tracking the movement with heavily-lidded eyes.

His breath hitched when Michael simultaneously took the thumb into his mouth and started playing with the piercing with one hand.

It didn't take long for Geoff to come from there, head lolling back against the wall as he came in stripes over his own shirt.

"Jesus, kid," he said breathlessly after he'd come down.

"I just made you come everywhere, don't call me ‘kid’," Michael said sternly as he wiped his messy hands down the front of Geoff's shirt.

“Well, thanks for that, the boss’ bathroom is right there, though. Fully fitted with one of those modern sinks specifically designed for washing your goddamn hands," Geoff huffed, looking down at the mess he was wearing.

Even as Michael turned to the door Geoff had gestured to, he shot back "don't even pretend you aren't into it, you just came with your cock coated in my jizz."

"You don't know what I'm into," Geoff protested as they both tucked themselves away again, Michael already washing his hands.

"Please, after that, I know at least five kinks of yours." 

"Yeah, but now I'm having that post-orgasm remorse," Geoff complained, hip-checking Michael from the sink so he could wash his own hands.

"You gotta just make better choices, dude," Michael laughed, drying his hands before moving back into the narrow corridor, and checking the time on his phone. "Listen," he began, "this was great, but I've got to get going, busy day tomorrow." 

"Oh," Geoff said simply as he finished drying his own hands. He seemed surprised, maybe a bit disappointed. "Ok, no problem. Well thanks for," he gestured vaguely to his crotch and the wall they'd leant against, "you know, that," he finished awkwardly.

Michael almost laughed out loud at the display. "'Thanks'?" he mocked. "You want me to leave a Yelp review or something?" Geoff scowled at him. "Here, give me your phone," he held his hand out.

"Michael, seriously, it's ok. You don't need to give me a fake number, I'm not going to give you any trouble. I enjoyed this, but I'll see you around," Geoff assured him.

Michael rolled his eyes. "I'm not giving you a fake number, I'm trying to give you mine," he explained. 

Geoff dug his hand in his pocket, plucked out his phone, and handed it to Michael. "I...it's locked," Michael said dumbly, handing it back.

"Oh, sorry," Geoff hesitated before unlocking the phone, tapping away for a few more moments before handing it to Michael.

When Michael took it, it was already on the new contact screen. He input his number and went to hand the phone back. "Now I’ve got to wait two days to call, right? Play it cool," Geoff joked, taking the phone from him.

"Sure," Michael laughed, "whatever you want."

"Alright then," Geoff agreed. "I want this," he leant into Michael's space, cupping his face, intentions clear. "Can I?" he asked.

Michael nodded mutely, and was pulled in to a deep, slow kiss. He leant into it, covering Geoff's hand with his own to keep it in place, soaking up every moment of this intimacy he'd been missing for so long.

"We better get out of here before the boss-man comes," Michael said when they finally broke apart.

"Oh, he came already, I thought you saw that," Geoff said innocently. "I'm covered in it thanks to you."

Michael paused for a moment, thrown off before he looked between what Geoff had said was the office door, and Geoff himself. "You're the boss? This is your bar?" he asked finally.

"I guess so," Geoff said with a smirk.

"The desk you promised to rim me on is just behind that door, and I had to settle for a quick hand job in a hallway?" Michael continued, incredulous.

Geoff licked his lips and let his eyes sweep over Michael's body again. "Promised is a strong word," Geoff teased, thrilled at how easily Michael was riled up. "Let's just say I owe you."

"Do not wait two days," Michael warned, finger pointed at Geoff's face, before he turned and left, throwing “and change your Goddamn shirt” as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, they fuck.

Geoff's first text came in during Michael's third apartment viewing of the day.

_How's the busy day treating you? -G_

Michael smiled fondly, closing the wardrobe door before responding.

To Geoff: _Not as nicely as you did last night_

He left the bedroom, casting a quick look over the bathroom before thanking the agent and leaving. The place was damp and too small, he could do better.

His phone chimed as he climbed into his new car.

From Geoff: _I can treat you a lot nicer than that, if you give me half the chance._

He laughed softly to himself, feeling a rush of heat shoot through him

To Geoff: _So, this is how we text, huh?_

From Geoff: _Hey, you started it._

From Geoff: _I just wanted to know how your day was going._

To Geoff: _And now you know it's not as good as you._

From Geoff: _Oh, so it's like that, is it?_

-

________________The texts continued for a little over a week while Michael looked for a new place, and they'd settled into a quiet rhythm without Michael even noticing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________That was, until Geoff broke the rhythm by calling one night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael had signed the contract for a rental apartment downtown and would be moving in the next couple of days – the fast turn-around he needed to settle into his new life. He'd been keeping Geoff updated while being as vague about the situation as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hey," Michael greeted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I want to see you," Geoff said as his own greeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael blinked heavily. "Uh, ok, when are you thinking?" he asked, confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Right now, can I come to you?" Geoff said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael's heart rate picked up as he looked around the room for anything that would give him away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The hotel was still a public space, so it would be safer than going to Geoff's place, and he'd be moving into his own apartment soon, so he could still disappear if he decided to burn Geoff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yeah, I'm uh...I'm not settled yet, I'm at a hotel," Michael said awkwardly, sitting on the edge of the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"First date at a bar, second at a hotel, let's see where this trend takes us," Geoff joked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Ok, well, it's..." Michael checked his phone quickly. "10.45, so neither of these are dates, they're both booty calls."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"So, to clarify, you're going to let me at your booty tonight?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael barked a laugh before giving Geoff the address of the hotel. "Oh, and Geoff?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff hummed a response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Never call my ass a booty again. You sound like a fucking pirate."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yes, sir."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael met Geoff in the lobby, purposefully ignoring the glances of the night porter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hey, there he is," Geoff said brightly, like greeting an old friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hey, Geoff," Michael answered with a fond smile. The guy was growing on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Well-rested is a good look on you," Geoff told him in the elevator._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael felt his cheeks heat slightly. "Thanks," he murmured quietly, looking over Geoff the same way he was apparently looking over him. "You look good too," he parroted back, and meant it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The dim lighting of the bar hadn't let Michael appreciate Geoff's appearance fully, but he was sure that he now had a brighter spark in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff gave him a lopsided smile as he crowded into Michael's space. "So, we both agree that we're fucking gorgeous, how about we do something about it?" As he spoke, he trailed his hands down Michael's torso to rest on his belt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Before Michael could protest - as though he'd have said anything other than 'yes, please' - the elevator bell rang and Geoff was stepping back as the doors opened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Is this us, baby?" he asked casually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael swallowed and nodded dumbly. How was he already half hard? Jesus, had it really been that long since he got fucked?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He moved past Geoff, leading the way to his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Inside, Geoff had him pressed against the door in an instant, one arm resting above Michael's head, the other holding his hip as he kissed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael fumbled with his hands for a second, then reached them under Geoff's jacket to hold onto him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hey," Geoff began when he pulled away. "I kind of like..." he licked his lips as his eyes raked over Michael. "I like to be in charge, I like, uh, taking control."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael felt his cheeks flush, his heart beat faster. _Fuck yes, give it to me,_ he thought. "I noticed when you kept shoving me up against things," he said instead with a forced sense of calm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"If that’s not what you want," Geoff added hastily, "we don't have to. Either way I can make it good."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Think a lot of yourself, don't you?" Michael teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'm not all talk, baby," Geoff promised, stroking a hand down Michael's cheek. "So how shall we play this game?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________If anyone asked Michael what he liked in bed, he felt as though it could be summed up in the three simple words he then said to Geoff: "Fuck me up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff groaned, leaning forward to kiss at Michael's neck. "That's what I like to hear."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As he lay back on the bed, naked as the day he was born, deaf to his own constant moans and desperate whimpers, Geoff's fingers deep inside his asshole and abusing his prostate as he had been for what might have been days for all he knew, Michael started to wonder whether "fuck me up" had been too far for someone he’d never seen in action before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It had been a while since he’d last got laid; the stress of his last con having had sapped all of his sex drive, so he couldn’t guarantee it, but he was almost certain that no one had driven him as high as Geoff was right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Without the stress of the job, and out of the suffocating overcrowding of Liberty City, Michael was finally relaxed enough to fully enjoy sex. And Geoff was doing everything in his power to make sure it was enjoyable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He was sure he’d never see straight again after this, would have to pay for the sheets that he’d rip right through, and would have to deal with an awkward noise complaint at the front desk; but, fuck, he’d take all of that to keep this feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He’d pray to deities he knew didn’t exist if Geoff asked him to right now, would hand over all his cash willingly, renounce his criminal ways and hand himself in to the cops, would let the man do anything he pleased to him. If this was Geoff’s idea of fuck me up, Michael thought, his previous partners had fallen far short without him ever knowing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Jesus, Geoff, please!" he whined yet again as the older man stopped thrusting into him in favour of crooking his fingers to stroke his prostate firmly. "Just fuck me already!" he begged, reaching one hand between his legs to grab at Geoff's wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Do you need to use your words?" Geoff asked, pausing for a moment so that Michael could answer - They'd hastily agreed upon the traffic light system before Geoff had ordered Michael out of his clothes and set to driving him insane._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The reprieve gave Michael a chance to pick his head up from where it had spent the last God-only-knows-how-long thrown back against the pillow, eyes scrunched shut in bliss, legs flinching and jolting around Geoff as the muscles in his thighs shook and strained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And Geoff, Goddamned Geoff, knelt patiently between his legs, was still dressed but for the shoes he'd toed off, and the jacket he'd slung on the hotel room desk. The only sign that he was affected by the mess he'd reduced Michael to was the open fly of his pants, his erection still straining against the soft material of his boxers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael had always been attracted to powerful people: power usually meant money, and money, well…money was Michael’s love language. And God, if Geoff didn’t look powerful in that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael shook his head finally, pursing his lips and swallowing, mouth dry from panting out his pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No? You sure? It's fine if you do," Geoff reminded him kindly, like he cared about Michael’s wellbeing, like he wasn’t single-handedly driving him to insanity. Fucker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'm sure, Geoff. I just feel like this is one-sided," Michael explained, grip on Geoff's wrist loosening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Honey, if you think that watching you like this, that listening to those pretty little sounds isn't getting me off," he began rubbing and Michael's prostate again as he spoke, prompting more of said noises to fall from Michael's lips again. "Well then, baby, you're not seeing the real perks of being in charge."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael struggled to keep his eyes open and focus on Geoff as the touches continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hands back under the pillow like I told you to," Geoff ordered, voice still soft, and Michael moved to obey. "That's it, good boy. Now, you keep them there this time, ok?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael nodded quickly. "Ok, yes Sir," he said sincerely, the title falling so naturally from his lips that he didn't even notice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Good, now just relax, close your eyes if it helps, just lean into the feeling. I’ve got you, baby," Geoff murmured as he straightened his fingers and resumed the hard rhythm of thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael moaned loudly when he added a third finger, pace unchanged. "It's so good, fuck, Christ, fuck," he babbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"See, this is what I mean: watching you lose your mind with pleasure, knowing that I'm doing that with only three fingers...Well, you sure know how to make a man feel powerful," Geoff explained, voice slightly jerky and breathless from the thrusts into Michael._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Beneath him, Michael's toes were curling against the sheets, his arms flexing with the effort of keeping them out of the way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Do you know if you can take a cock after you've come, or do you get too sensitive?" Geoff asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael could barely process the question; he was too sensitive now, how long had Geoff spent battering his prostate?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You need me to fuck you now, baby?" Geoff asked instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________That, Michael could understand. He nodded his head vigorously. "Please fuck me, I can't take it, it's too good, fuck me!" he begged, prompting a low groan from Geoff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Ok, ok baby, just give me a second." He slowed his thrusts before pulling his hand out gently, leaning down to kiss Michael’s inner thigh placatingly before pulling away altogether._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Wait-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I just need to put a condom on, hang on," Geoff explained, reaching for the foil packet with one hand and carelessly shoving down his pants and boxers with the other, kicking them off, his shirt quickly following. "Do you want to stay like this, or do you want to be on your stomach?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael wasn't sure how to answer, wasn't even sure he had much of a body outside of his ass and dick, or his burning lungs anymore. Was he meant to be able to make decisions?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Buddy?" Geoff prompted. "You doing ok?" he leaned forward over Michael's body, lube-free hand touching his face softly. "You need to stop?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I can barely think," Michael confessed, feeling as though something soft but thick had settled over his mind, like a heavy comforter in the middle of winter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That's ok, we can stop, you don't-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No, I can...fuck. I definitely want this," he glanced down their bodies at Geoff's pierced cock hanging heavy between them. "Fuck, I really want it." He met Geoff's eyes again. "But the details are hard."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff nodded in understanding as Michael continued. "Have me however you want, I'll tell you if it's bad," he decided._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Sure?" Geoff checked again, to be met with Michael's insistence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Don't make me beg," he whined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh, but you do it so well," Geoff replied with a sweet kiss. "Come on, it'll be an easier angle on your belly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The first press of Geoff's cock against his ass, the piercing against his ass, had felt strange - different in a very good way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Then Geoff had begun pressing forward and Michael's brain fucked off, left of a two-week vacation to the Bahamas, and it was all he could do to not drool onto the pillow as he moaned his appreciation. He could maintain that small amount of dignity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The sheets felt damp beneath his crotch, probably his ridiculous cock again. He hadn't noticed how much it had been leaking while Geoff had been playing with his asshole, not until Geoff had teased that he wouldn't need lube, could just use the mess on Michael's dick to slide in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He had just been teasing, but Michael's moan had him reaching to gather up as much of the mess as he could and slather it over the condom along with the lube._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Fuck, he felt so full, and Geoff was still pressing forward. Michael lifted his hand back to Geoff's hip, and he stopped moving instantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Too much?" the older man asked, stroking a hand down Michael's side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Just... Just wait a second, it’s been a while," Michael panted. He moved his hand to feel how much was left, wrapping his hand around the base of Geoff's dick. he was glad to note that his fingers could only just fit between their bodies, cramped together between sweaty skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Nearly there," Geoff confirmed. "I can fuck you just like this, if you want? I don't have to go any deeper."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"But I want-" Michael cut himself off as he blushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff chuckled, dropping a kiss to Michael's shoulder blade. "You want all of Daddy's cock, huh?" Michael gave a humiliated whimper and nodded. "Got myself a little size queen here, haven't I?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You need one with what you're slinging," Michael countered, face red and pressed against the pillow to hide it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Well, baby, you just let me know when you're ready for the rest," Geoff said as he started pulling out. "Come on, move your hand," he said as he took hold of Michael's wrist, removing his hand from his cock and pinning it to his lower back. "There we go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He pulled out completely just to tease his piercing against Michael's asshole again before pressing back in, a little faster than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Fuck, yes," Michael praised, feeling the heavy cock drag against his prostate, filling him up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff stopped shy of pushing all the way in again, starting to pull back already, making Michael shake his head. "More, give me more," he pleaded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff made a comment under his breath about him being needy, but still pressed forward to give Michael another half inch or so before pulling back, starting the rhythm again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It wasn't long before Geoff's hips were smacking against Michael's ass, making it jiggle with each thrust, the hand behind his back long since released by Geoff in favour of getting more leverage to fuck down harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"How's it feel, baby?" Geoff asked between pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael moaned out loud, clinging to the pillow as his already sensitive prostate was slammed into again and again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Glad to hear," Geoff teased with a laugh. "Fuck, I wish I could do this raw, want to fill you up with Daddy's come, watch it leak back out of your wrecked little asshole."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jesus, Michael thought, there was that filthy mouth again, he'd fucking missed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You feel so good around my cock, baby, take me like a fucking champ. You're like a dream, honey."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Geoff, I'm close," Michael blurted suddenly, the feeling having crept up on him so suddenly it was almost alarming. "I'm gonna come."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You need a hand or can you come just like this?" Geoff asked, picking up his pace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael didn't know, could barely think straight, his senses overloaded with the pleasure he'd been feeling for so long. He knew he didn't want this to stop, didn't want to move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Fuck me! Jesus Christ, fuck me, Geoff!" Michael almost shouted his pleas, reaching back to dig his nails into Geoff's hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff braced himself to drive his hips down harder and faster into Michael, keeping the right angle to have Michael moaning loudly beneath him, cock rubbing against the sheets with every thrust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yeah, you like that? You like having my cock deep inside? Does it feel good, baby?" his words were jerky now, punctuated by the effort of the harsh thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yes! Oh my God, yes! I fucking love this, God it's so good!" Michael chanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yeah, you do," Geoff gloated. "You going to come on your Daddy's dick, like a good boy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You know what? Fuck dignity. Michael thought as he bit into the pillow, heedless of the wet patch he would leave, too desperate for something in his mouth as moaned and whimpered at Geoff's words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Come on, baby, let me feel you come around me," Geoff continued, of course he did, the man wouldn't stop speaking. "Milk your Daddy's cock like you want to, make me fill you up with my come."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael's eyes rolled back as the stimulation finally drove him high enough to tip over the edge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff fucked him right through it, not letting up for a moment as he ruined the sheets under his crotch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was amazing, the pleasure blinding, it felt like a fucking religious experience, and then all at once, it was too much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Daddy!" Michael cried desperately, fully aware of that title in particular leaving his mouth, but unsure when he'd decided to start playing into Geoff's obvious Daddy kink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Geoff slowed immediately, groaning out a curse at the pet name. "Do you need me to stop?" he asked, sounding seconds from coming himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No, just not so deep. Keep going," Michael encouraged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Ok, baby," Geoff pulled back a little, the thrusts still feeling deep to Michael's tired body. "This ok?" Michael nodded sleepily, content to let Geoff rut into him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You were so good, baby. You felt so good coming around me, squeezing me so tight." Michael hummed his agreement to Geoff's strained words. "Call me Daddy again, baby. Please?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael smirked as he pushed himself up to look back over his shoulder, eyes heavy as they locked on Geoff. "Breed me up like you want to, Daddy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Geoff came uttering a stuttered curse and a string of praises, slipping deeper into Michael again before remembering himself and pulling back.

"Such a fucking good boy," he praised once more, dropping a kiss to Michael's shoulder, then taking a minute to catch his breath. “How are you doing?”

“Hmm, relaxed,” Michael said honestly. “Need you out of my ass now, though.”

“Yeah, of course.” Geoff pulled away carefully and sat back on his heels. “You coming back to me a little more?” he asked, unable to resist rubbing a hand over the meat of Michael’s ass.

“What do you mean?” Michael asked over his shoulder.

Geoff gave a shrug as his eyes dragged over Michael’s body, looking like he was making plans, like he wasn’t finished with him yet. “You know, when you started slipping, not being able to think. You seem more alert now.”

“Oh,” Michael hadn’t even really noticed it. It was just something that happened during sex sometimes, like he borrowed someone else’s brain for a little while. Someone dumb as fuck. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Alright, well, I’m just going to,” Geoff, started, pointing at the bathroom, and easing himself of the bed. “I’m going to go clean up.”

“Sure, I’ll be here,” Michael said tiredly, flapping one hand at him in a subdued movement, earning a low chuckle from Geoff.

When Geoff came out again, Michael had flipped himself onto his back, having wiped himself down vaguely, and was staring up at the ceiling, one arm folded under his head, while the fingertips of his other hand trailed lightly over his torso.

He glanced over to Geoff when he was in sight again, completely unashamed as he lounged under the other man’s stare. “What?” he asked quietly when Geoff just kept looking at him. “I can’t go again yet, if that’s what you want.”

That seemed to shake Geoff out of whatever was running through his head, a smile tugging at his lips. “It’s adorable that you think _I_ can,” he said drily, dropping onto the bed beside Michael.

For a moment, Michael’s heart stopped. Was he staying the night? While Michael was asleep?

“I’ll go in a little while,” Geoff said, seeming to anticipate Michael’s resistance. “I’ve got to be back at the bar to lock up. Just need to take a minute to bask,” he said with a smirk. “You believe I'm not all talk yet?" he asked with a side-long glance at Michael.

"Look, we're both good at sex,” Michael countered, relaxing into the back-and-forth now that he knew Geoff wouldn’t be staying.

"Are we?” Geoff asked, eyebrows furrowed, lips pulled up as he tilted his head to the side. “I thought that was all me, you were being a pillow prince."

"Well, who put me in the pillows?" Michael pointed out indignantly.

"All I'm saying is that I've proved my sexual prowess, I am a God.”

Michael laughed despite himself. “And you’re so humble about it.”

“It’s just facts, baby. Here,” he lifted a hand to count off his points on his fingers. “I had you chanting my name; singing my praises; begging for mercy. You know, next time we should do some prayers, get you on your knees for me.”

“Are you always this obnoxious? And presumptuous, what makes you think this is happening again?” Michael asked with a put-upon frown that didn’t last longer than it took for Geoff to flash that goofy smile at him.

“No, handsome men make me nervous and I overcompensate,” Geoff answered simply.

“Shut the fuck up,” Michael said around a breath of a laugh, gaze locking back on the ceiling.

“And are you really telling me this won’t happen again? What about date number three? I was thinking a fetish club.”

God, when was the last time Michael laughed this much? He thought as another nasally laugh was pulled from him.

“There hasn’t been a date number one!” Michael insisted, grinning, and gesturing adamantly with his free arm. “These aren’t dates, this is hooking up.”

“Alright then,” Geoff started, flipping onto his side and propping his head up on his hand. “Let’s do date one.”

Michael rolled his eyes, but couldn’t dampen the amused smile that was ever-present now.

“I’m serious!” Geoff pressed on before Michael could butt in with another smart-ass comment. “I’m happy being a hook-up buddy, but I think we should try a real date.”

“Because you liked fucking me?” Michael asked incredulously.

“Oh, like it was some hardship for you, lying back and coming everywhere,” Geoff retorted. “You can do the work next time."

"Yeah, ok, next time I can move, I'll get right on that, you know, in four days. Seriously, that thing is like a parking lot gate.”

"It isn't that big!"

"Bad Dragon sells dildos smaller than that,” Michael deadpanned.

"It's ok," Geoff said in a baby voice, looking down at his softened cock. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"You're a freak," Michael laughed.

"He likes you, just look at the mess he made of the bedsheets." 

"Yeah, and I have to sleep here tonight," Michael complained. They shared a quiet laugh, Geoff stroking the back of his knuckles down Michael's torso as though to settle him.

"So how about that date?" Geoff prompted again. 

Michael let out a put-upon sigh. “You really think fucking means a relationship?”

Geoff shrugged. "Who knows? That's the point of dating, right? To find out. You know, the sex is great, the conversation is good. This is Los Santos, there are couples in Vinewood who get a lot further with a lot less."

Michael smiled up at the ceiling. "Fuck it, where are you taking me, you tripod of a man?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, there are rules about piercings and condoms, but I'm not here to lecture you. I swear to God, at some point there will be plot, but for now, it's just fucking.
> 
> Thank you all for the love you've been leaving in comments or kudos. It's very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date number one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute, sorry. Hope you're all keeping safe.

"So, today I was in downtown Los Santos," Michael began, lounging back on his couch with one arm tucked under his head.

In the weeks since he'd seen Geoff, he'd moved into his apartment, installed a hefty safe hidden away in the back of his wardrobe so that he could keep his cash near him, jerked off furiously to the memory of Geoff fucking him, as well as a few other choice fantasies, and was doing a good job of keeping his head down.

He and Geoff spoke regularly; light and jovial phone conversations about their days mixed with messages that made the other smile. Sometimes they got heated, conversations shifting until one or both of them were panting as they worked themselves over, the shared fantasies getting the best of them.

"Uh huh?" Geoff prompted, accompanied by clattering noises in the background, probably making himself some food after working late at the bar.

"And this guy's walking down the sidewalk, barefoot - you know, the kind where you could tell it was by choice, probably wanted to tell everyone how it connected him with the earth or something-"

"More likely to connect him to the ER when he steps in glass and needs stitches," Geoff noted.

"Exactly! Anyway, the guy's barefoot, strolling down the sidewalk with a t-shirt that says 'Vegan AF', and he's _juggling_ , Geoff."

Geoff gave an amused chuckle at Michael's aghast tone.

"Is that- Do I just have to accept that I share a city with that guy?" Michael asked.

"You surprise me, Michael: I thought that you Liberty City folk were unflappable in the face of weird fellow citizens," Geoff teased.

"Well, yeah, but it's a different kind of weird, Geoff," Michael protested. "If this was Liberty City, he'd have had a dozen rats on leashes, singing creepily and wearing pizza boxes. And he would’ve not been wearing shoes because either they were stolen, or he can't afford them, normal reasons to not wear shoes. Where were this guy’s shoes, huh?" Michael ranted.

Geoff laughed indulgently over the phone, the clattering continuing behind him. "You got me there, Vegan AF Guy is much stranger, I guess."

"So, what's new with you, anyway?" Michael asked, dropping his arm to scratch lazily at his stomach. He'd been comfort eating a bit more since landing in Los Santos, working out falling down his priority list. He was starting to feel the consequences. He patted his belly admiringly. 

"Nothing much, I booked a table for our date," Geoff answered casually, and Michael jolted at the word.

"Oh, ok," he said lamely. 

"Yeah, it's at this vegan restaurant. I think you know the owner," Geoff jested.

"Hey, I'm not fussy, if it tastes good, I'll put it in my mouth," Michael joked. 

"Noted," Geoff said, and Michael rolled his eyes. "Seriously, though. This Saturday, you and me, yeah? It's been weeks since I've seen you, and we talk all the time. I want to see your freckles again." 

A smile tugged at the corner of Michael's lips. "You missing me, dude?" he teased.

"All I get from you on the phone is your attitude. I miss making it go away with my magic hands," Geoff told him.

"You haven't done that enough to miss it," Michael protested. 

"All the more reason to see each other, Michael!" Geoff insisted. 

"So that you can fucking fondle me in public?" Michael asked loudly, a laugh bubbling under the words.

"Listen here, you little shit: if you want a perfect gentleman, I can be that, but all my experience of seeing you in person proves otherwise," Geoff answered tersely, prompting a louder laugh from Michael.

"I mean, you're not wrong, you're not wrong," Michael conceded.

"So, Saturday?" Geoff prompted again. 

Michael sighed through his nose. He was getting too close to the guy, he knew. He'd be harder to shake if they saw each other more, if they _dated_. And when was the last time Michael had done that: dated a person with no ulterior motive? When had he last wanted to spend so long talking to one person?

"Sure," he answered, eyes shut tight, like he could pretend it wasn't happening. "Saturday. You name the place, and I'll meet you there."

"Can't wait, baby," Geoff answered smoothly, and Michael clenched his jaw to pretend he didn't feel his stomach flip. 

_Calm the fuck down._

"Have you seen the Puppet Guy yet?" Geoff asked, moving the conversation on easily.

-

"This is the nicest burger place I've ever seen," Michael noted. “And I have seen a _lot_ of burger places.”

"Nothing but the best, greasiest food for you, baby," Geoff told him, slinging an arm over his shoulders as they followed the waiter to the table.

Decorated as it was in a rustic style with a lot of wood and hanging Edison light bulbs, the restaurant attracted the kind of patrons that Geoff fit right in amongst. 

Thanking the waiter, they took their seats at the table and ordered drinks - some sweet, gin cocktail for Michael at the waiter’s recommendation, and a fruity soft drink for Geoff.

"Not drinking tonight?" Michael asked as the waiter left them to their menus.

Geoff shrugged. "Tonight, or any other night."

"Oh, are you cool with me drinking?" Michael asked, not wanting to seem insensitive.

"Yeah, of course. It's a me thing, not a me and everyone around me thing," Geoff assured, waving off the concern easily. “I am a vegan, though. So, if you could not get anything with meat—Michael, wait, sit back down, I’m kidding,” Geoff chuckled gesturing Michael back to the seat he’d quickly vacated.

“Thin ice, Geoff. Bringing me to a burger place, then telling me I can't have them; unbelievable,” Michael warned, but there was no heat in his words, and Geoff took the dramatic display jovially.

They made small talk as they chose their food, and after the waiter had brought their drinks and taken their food orders, Geoff fixed Michael with an appraising look.

"What?" Michael asked, frowning to compensate for how self-conscious the attention made him. 

"Why did you move here?" Geoff asked finally.

"Change of scene," Michael answered casually. "I got some inheritance when my Gram died, I wasn't happy in the east, so I used that to move." Mostly the truth, the only lie was the origin of the money, his grandmother had died almost penniless – the nursing home fees having wiped out most of her savings.

"So, what do you think you can get here that you couldn't there? What were you missing?"

Michael blinked into the distance, he'd never thought of that, just knew he belonged somewhere else, had never felt a sense of purpose there. He told Geoff as much.

"What brought you here?" he asked, turning the conversation away from him.

"You know, grew up with not a lot of cash, saw the bright lights of the city on TV, and I thought 'those fuckers look like they have money to burn', and here I am, getting paid to get people drunk."

“What a way to earn a living,” Michael commended.

"How's the apartment hunting going?" Geoff asked.

Michael felt so familiar with Geoff, he'd almost forgotten that the majority of their texts and calls had been light and impersonal - if the deeply sexual ones counted as impersonal.

Michael would relay minor details about his day, then steer the conversation to Geoff's to avoid giving away too much about himself. Besides, Geoff's bar stories were always more entertaining.

"Oh, I, uh, I moved in," he admitted sheepishly. 

Geoff's eyebrows shot up. "You never mentioned that! I was going to help you move then claim my blowjob reward,” he whined, playing up his disappointment.

Michael snorted a laugh. "I just wanted to get settled first." Again, mostly true: he also didn’t want Geoff to see that he had nothing to move into the apartment with, just the few clothes he’d thrown in a weekend bag before he’d left, not a single sentimental item to his name. He had no interest in fielding the questions that would lead to.

Michael made a mental note to stop by a thrift store soon to grab some crap to flesh the place out.

"So, what will you do for work? Or did your Grandma leave several yachts and a large mansion to you?" 

Michael laughed. "I don't know yet, probably just whatever I can get."

"Well, if you ever feel like tending bar, you know where to find me."

"Is this how you hire your staff?"

"What? No, I was just trying to-"

"Geoff, relax, I was joking. I would be sleeping with the boss though. Who knows, we might even make it into your office next time."

“You got some high hopes, huh?”

Michael shrugged, “you’ve got to go for what you want.”

“That’s what I’m doing here with you,” Geoff said sincerely, cutting through the easily bounced riffs.

The corners of Michael’s lips twitched, eyes softening, before he looked away from the moment. “Yeah, well,” he started testily, then lost his fire, “I’m glad I’m here with you. Thank you for inviting me,” he said openly. He could show a little vulnerability sometimes, he just had to ration it out.

“Damn, he’s got manners,” Geoff ribbed, easily getting them back on track before Michael could feel self-conscious. “He might make friends Californian friends yet.”

-

The burgers were brought out on wooden serving trays, a skewer through the centre to keep it neatly upright, the fries in a miniature metal bucket on the side. Overall, it was just the kind of presentation Michael expected from a place like this.

They thanked the waiter, and the conversation slowed as they dug in.

“What did you decide on?” Geoff asked after several bites, gesturing to Michael’s food.

“Uh, it’s the one with cheese and bacon in it,” Michael said, lifting the top to peer underneath, humming with happiness at the sight of crispy bacon sunk into melted cheese. “It’s good,” he confirmed. “How about you?”

“It’s got Italian cheese, mushrooms and garlic,” Geoff gloated, taking another bite. Michael made a face, shook his head and cursed softly. “What?” Geoff demanded, voice cracking.

“Okay, well, first off, I’m not kissing you after that,” Michael told him. “Secondly, what does that burger say about me?”

Geoff frowned at him, finishing another bite. “What do you mean?”

“Well, look at this: it’s a delicious burger, with delicious ingredients, a classic. That’s a monstrosity,” Michael insisted, gesturing to Geoff’s burger. “That means you’ve got bad taste, and you also picked me, so I’m just connecting dots here.”

“It’s a good burger!” Geoff argued, “you want to try some?”

“Who wants mushrooms on a burger?” Michael asked with honest curiosity. “What kind of person does that?”

“Alright,” Geoff conceded with a chuckle. “But you’ve picked such a basic burger. Is that me? Just the standard, nothing special?”

“See, I was thinking more: I know what I like, and even looking at you would aggravate my Dad’s heart condition,” Michael explained further.

Geoff laughed through his nose, “I get that a lot,” he told Michael. “I’ve never been an instant favourite with parents.”

“What about yours?” Michael asked, prompting Geoff to turn up one corner of his mouth and shake his head.

“Not so much, I don’t keep in touch with anyone back home,” Geoff said easily, unbothered by his loss. "Do you miss your family?"

"Yeah, a lot,” Michael admitted, feeling guilty that he had willingly walked away from the relationships while it seemed like Geoff had been given no such choice. “I'm trying not to speak to them a lot, makes it easier to put down roots over here." And to keep them safe: if they didn’t know anything, they weren’t useful to Bradley.

"And how's that going?"

"I guess it’s not right now. I'm so focused on settling in, getting the apartment how I want it. The closest I am to a friend is the guy who spots me at the gym.”

"Oof, I can’t compete with a gym bunny,” Geoff said, not even sounding the slightest bit jealous. “Sounds like I need to up my game." 

"Not like that," Michael laughed. "He's not my type." 

"And what is your type?" Geoff teased.

"Young blonde twinks,” Michael deadpanned.

"You know, I think this is the most damage I've ever taken on a first date," Geoff told him, letting his hands flop inwards, burger dangling in his grip.

"I think you know what my type is," he looked around secretively and leant forward, prompting Geoff to do the same before adding "Daddy," softly.

Geoff whistled lowly. "Damn," he shook his head. "That's quite a kink you've got there, Michael." 

"I have some of them, I'm just not as brazen as you about them."

"Brazen? Me? Nah, you must be thinking of someone else."

"Oh, yeah. It must have been the other guy who wanted to, what was it? 'Breed me deep'?"

"Watch it, baby," Geoff warned. "You're going the right way for a spanking." 

"There you go again! Just laying them all out on the table." 

"I'm about to lay you out on the fucking table." 

"Geoff, please, I'm a three-date kind of guy,” Michael teased, then took another bite of his burger, moaning around the mouthful. “Fuck, this is good."

"Easy there, I might start having a Pavlovian response to you sounding like that."

"Look, I'd like to carrying on flirting with you, but this is so good, I can't even think about sex right now."

"Replaced so easily,” Geoff lamented.

"Oh, no. Food was always number one,” Michael assured him.

"Guess I'll just have to get used to coming second in a few instances, then."

"Guess you will."

-

After they’d finished their meals, the waiter had offered them the dessert menu, which they refused mournfully, Michael resting his hand on his stomach like a proud Mama. Instead, they’d been brought the bill, and the first date dance began.

“I’ve got it.”

“Michael, I invited you, I should pay.”

"With my appetite? No, let me get it."

"We'll split it,” Geoff offered.

"Did it really go that badly?" Michael asked, eyebrows knitted. “Was it watching me eat like a pig? Because, I just wanted you to know what you’re in for.”

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked with a laugh.

Michael sighed before explaining, "splitting it means we don't do this again, everyone knows that, Geoff. If you want a second date, you let one person pay, and the other gets the bill on the next date."

"Are you making up rules?"

"I'm just saying!"

“Okay then, you’ll get the next one. I’m glad we’ve cleared that up.”

"Fine,” Michael conceded, beaten by his own logic. “Go flash your cash, small business owner."

-

They gravitated toward each other as they walked leisurely back to Michael's car, shoulders brushing occasionally. 

"Did you enjoy this?" Michael prompted. 

"Yeah, I’ve enjoyed talking to you, learning a little more about you," Geoff answered, hands still stuffed in his pockets. "Did you?" 

"Yeah, I did." Michael told him sincerely. 

"You feel the spark?"

"I think there's definitely some kind of science between us, maybe not chemistry, but…” Geoff rolled his eyes and shoved at Michael’s shoulder with his own. “We should do this again," Michael chanced, wondering if Geoff’s heart was also beating faster with the risk of rejection, the excitement of new attraction.

"Good, me too," Geoff said easily, taking his hand out of his pocket to ghost his fingers down Michael’s forearm to his wrist, but seemed to re-think and pull his hand back before he could take hold of Michael’s.

Michael stopped them when they reached his car, digging his key out of his pocket.

"So,” Geoff began, “you going to take me back to your place, invite me in for coffee?"

"I told you, I'm a three-date man," Michael told him with a mischievous smile.

Geoff's face fell. "But we've already-"

"That was when we were hooking up. This is dating now," Michael teased. He didn't have any such rules, but he liked watching Geoff squirm.

Geoff whined, dropping his forehead to the roof of Michael's car.

"I've really shot myself in the dick here, haven't I?"

"Yep," Michael gloated, letting the ‘p’ pop loudly.

Geoff sighed and pulled himself upright, taking hold of himself again. "Ok, alright. If we're going to long-haul this thing, we can take it slow. So, what does dating-Geoff get? Kiss on the cheek? A firm handshake?" 

Michael laughed, and grabbed the front of Geoff's jacket to pull him forward. Thrown off-balance, Geoff's hands flew to Michael's hips to steady himself. 

"Dating-Geoff gets a kiss, whatever fantasies I’m fucking sure are in his head, and his right hand," Michael murmured as he leant in to kiss him.

There was nothing chaste about the kiss as Michael opened his mouth against Geoff's, tongue licking against Geoff's lips to ask for entry, uncaring of the lingering taste of garlic.

Geoff didn't hesitate to return the kiss with equal vigour, pushing Michael back against his car and lifting a hand to hold the back of his head.

"Fuck, I've missed kissing you," Geoff told him when they pulled apart. "But there is something you should know."

Michael's heart beat faster as his mind raced with the possibilities. Did he know about the money somehow? Was he connected to Bradley in some way? He knew it was too good to be-

"I'm left-handed," Geoff told him. "I don't use my right hand."

Michael pushed him away. "You fucker, I thought you were going to tell me you were dying or something," he lied, playing off any panic he might have shown.

"If I was, would you have sex with me tonight?" 

"Goodnight, Geoff."

"Goodnight, Michael. Take care of yourself, baby, I'll see you soon."

-

_Where are you taking me on our next date?_

Michael stared down at the text. He'd only just got home, and was about to jerk off to the memory of Geoff's body pressing him against his own car, his body seemingly insatiable since it had been reminded what sex felt like.

To Geoff: _Aren't you meant be playing it cool?_

From Geoff: _When you're in your 40's, not marrying someone after date one is playing it cool._

To Geoff: _So, what are you doing after date one if you’re not heading to the chapel?_

From Geoff: _Right now?_

To Geoff: _Yeah, what are you doing right now?_

It was a good few minutes before Geoff replied, and in that time, Michael had got himself comfortable on his bed, lube and vibrator beside him as he teased himself through his boxers, eyes closed so that he could picture Geoff. 

His phone chimed, and he reluctantly took his hand back to check it.

From Geoff: _I'll level with you, I 100% want to respect your boundaries, but these texts are feeling like an opening, am I reading this wrong?_

Michael smirked, snapping a picture of the vibrator and lube to send to Geoff.

To Geoff: _You tell me._

_Incoming call from Geoff_

Michael answered, and Geoff was already speaking before he could get a word in.

"Jesus, kid, you're all over the place. We can't fuck but phone sex is fine?" Geoff sounded desperate already, this was going to be easy.

"Well, you got me all wound up with that kiss, I've got to take care of it. And I told you not to call me 'kid'."

"Fucking- why didn't you just let me take you home?" Geoff asked in a whine.

"My body, my rules, big man," Michael answered simply.

"Are you always this difficult?" Geoff huffed. 

"You think you could get used to it?" Michael asked.

Geoff's sigh didn't sound exasperated at all this time, edging closer to fond than anything else: a slow, steady exhale instead of a sharp puff of air. "I feel like I could. I definitely want to try, Michael." 

"I'm glad to hear that, I'm getting to like you a lot, it would be a shame if you walked away because it's just a little bit _hard_." Michael could suddenly feel why Geoff liked running his mouth so much: holding Geoff’s attention like this, setting him on edge was a heady feeling. Regardless, he made the decision to hand the reigns back to Geoff, "hey, you said you like to be in charge, right?" 

"Yeah?" Geoff's voice sounded strained.

"Good, because I need someone to tell me what to do. See, I've got this toy, and my hands, and I'm _so needy, Daddy_ , but I just don't know what to do, can you help me?" He let his fake pout come across in his voice.

"Oh my God, yes, fuck, I can help you, baby,” Geoff answered, stumbling over his words.

"Mm, Daddy, I'm so happy to hear that. I'm in bed, down to my boxers, start talking."


End file.
